


【莫萨莫】坏习惯

by ShyMinmyheart



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, 摇滚莫扎特 - Fandom, 法扎
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyMinmyheart/pseuds/ShyMinmyheart
Summary: 现代AU甜饼是指挥家安东尼奥萨列里帮助莫扎特改正坏习惯的故事。
Relationships: 莫萨, 萨莫 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【莫萨莫】坏习惯

“你答应我要早点睡觉的。”萨列里带着点无奈偏过头去看着躺在身边玩手机的人。

被点到的人飞速把手机向下扣在被子上，整个人——整个金色的脑袋都凑到对方怀里去，抓着对方睡衣的一角，“安东，我睡不着嘛。我就再刷一会会INS就睡了，最最可敬的安东尼奥啊我向你保证！”

萨列里先是悄悄小幅度翻了个白眼，又开口，“你昨天也这么说的。”

经历了又一个稍稍降温就手脚冰凉、冷热交替就发烧感冒、空调房里呆久了还流鼻血的冬季，伟大的音乐家莫扎特终于是在萨列里的威胁逼迫下——我想表达的是深深爱意下，开始答应着改变自己的不良生活习惯了。

人见人爱的音乐家野惯了疯久了，萨列里自然明白，本着结果最重要的原则，乐师长用上了十倍于教导学生的耐心，在将近一个月的时间里循序渐进地板正了沃尔夫冈许多坏习惯。

比如：缺乏运动。健身房跑跑步游个泳都是周末抽半天时间完成，重要的是运动结束两个人每周都会拥有一个额外的约会。敦促莫扎特做运动奖励机制是必不可少的，所以萨列里并没有选择家附近的健身房，而是选在了近市中心的商业区。这样的话，晚上吃个饭很方便，之后的约会也很方便。

有时是在普拉特游乐园，傍晚入园大型设施都已经关了（正合萨列里的心愿），小型项目有都是些人畜无害可可爱爱、冒着恋爱甜蜜气泡或是溢满小孩子天真糖水的设施。手牵手坐上旋转木马拍出的照片po出去被说是虐狗现场、在摩天轮到达顶点时被月亮注视着接很多个甜蜜的吻、从刷成五颜六色的餐车那儿买下一根超大的波板棒棒糖……游乐场的灯火辉煌可能就是沃尔夫冈最近曲子里最跳跃欢快的选段了。

有时又是各个公园。大片大片的绿色在维也纳并不少见，但各个公园的绿意又有些许的差别：奥花园有被阳光覆盖的广阔草坪但古迹地标却是严肃令人生畏；嬉游曲就留给多瑙河公园沿河的春夏景色和亲子区小朋友的毛绒绒玩偶，如此这般的小日子让去健身房这种事情都成了美妙又雀跃的事情。（情侣瑜伽什么的咱们就让他成为留在卧室里的秘密吧。）

再比如：饮食不规律。写个谱子废寝忘食也不是什么稀罕的事情，饿到胃疼还不知道找点吃的、撑到多宽松的女装上衣都遮不住小肚子还不舍得停下往嘴里送，这就是莫扎特的问题了。这个解决办法很简单，说起吃食与甜品，意大利人怕过什么？萨列里给每一餐都准备了精致的甜品，可能是飘着焦糖和巧克力味道的意式鲜奶冻、可能是用新鲜浆果调出的一小杯沙巴翁、可能是有着和萨大师本人一样软软内心的卡布里蛋糕……而得到这一切的条件是——按时吃饭。很快的，蹦蹦跳跳的小天使到了饭点就乖乖找饭吃，并且翘着jiojio等待着这一餐之后的甜品。

说到这里你应该已经明白了，为什么他们两个去健身房和不去并没有什么区别。然而，安东尼奥萨列里如何能挤进他那件黑色礼服、沃尔夫冈莫扎特怎么还能在舞台上蹦那么高，这些仍然属于未解之谜。

故事的转折点来了，坏习惯千千万，最最难以克服的——熬夜。

这十几天来尝试的方法也不算少了，首先是按照网站上提到的，学生学数学上班狗整理报表，那对他们不就是写谱子嘛，凌晨三点还在勤奋创作双眼放光的音乐家们第二天下午对于昨天自己的智商深深唾弃；之后是做爱，结果是他们起得更晚了，还很累，谁累累哪里这我们就无从得知了；再之后，褪黑素，但你得理解，一个叫阿玛迪乌斯的人，他体质可能和正常人不一样吧，没个屁用。

今天，时时刻刻准备着为您效劳的沃尔夫冈阿玛迪乌斯莫扎特有了新主意，——“那你给我讲晚安故事吧！！！”

倒也不是个坏主意，萨列里没多加考虑就起身去够床头的iPad，“你躺好先。”

“我要躺你身上！”顺心顺意得到晚安故事的人发出了一声小小的欢呼，扯着还不算薄的被子转了个角度，又蹭着往床脚挪，回头目测了一下距离和位置，晃悠着金色的脑袋向后躺去，“我要躺在安东的肚肚上。”

睡前故事怕是都有个冗长的过度情节好让人能昏昏睡去，之后给个敷眼潦草的结局，毕竟你都睡着了。烂尾不但让故事更快结束，也给了印在所爱的人额头的亲吻与那一句用气音轻轻道出的晚安增添了不少的分量。

给天才音乐家讲的故事看来也不例外，烂俗的故事套路却被萨列里不同与工作中的轻柔嗓音讲得多了几分安安稳稳的意味，安抚之中带着很多很多爱意，多动症儿童也乖乖听着。

一切如常，主人公中了巫婆的诡计等着被救。马上就到结尾，故事里讲到那句，“只有世间最善良最好的人给你一个吻才会真正好起来”的时候，整个过程都没啥动作只顾着盯着放轻声音讲故事的大师的沃菲突然伸出右手拇指，越过冰冰凉的iPad，柔柔地贴上安东尼奥的嘴唇，又收回手来，把拇指印在了自己唇上，盯着背着一连串动作弄懵的人，闪着眼中永恒不灭的星光开口说，“他好起来了。”

确实，他们都好起来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 【与文无关个人留档】  
> 是一篇点梗，给一个很可爱的小朋友，聊了挺久的，要是有一天见了面希望她不要对我本人失望。  
> 好像是，不对，就是唯一一篇法扎相关，其他的，就是这个讲故事的梗我在点燃木星里用过，自己抄自己，年下小狼狗真的挺香的。  
> 歇了会儿又开始搬运，歇了好一会儿，吃了个饭收拾了会儿东西，打算洗澡但是听到室友洗澡的声音了，现在八成没热水了，于是淡定。实在不行明天再洗。  
> 一会儿看一眼老手机我的大宝贝儿，看看有没有短信，有点怕，唉。美东时间23：19，三月二十三日。（这个数字格式不对，学了也得查才会唉）


End file.
